helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
LoVendoЯ
LoVendoЯ is an all-girl pop rock band under UP-FRONT CREATE. The band is led by former Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina. History 2012 On June 5, the "Tanaka Reina to Band Yaritai Joshi Member Daiboshuu" auditions were announce. The auditions began on June 16, targeted for female vocalists and guitarists around 15 through 22 years of age who want to be in a band led by Tanaka Reina. On November 18, it was announced that Uozumi Yuki, Okada Marina and Miyazawa Marin were the winners of the "Tanaka Reina to Band Yaritai Joshi Member Daiboshuu" auditions. It was then revealed that the band were allowing the fans submit a name for the band, in which the members will decided a name they like in the future. 2013 After 2 months since the submissions, the band was revealed to be named "LoVendoЯ" on February 3, when their official website was opened. The band performed for the first time to the public on March 2 at MUSIC FESTA Vol.0 and will be having their first live tour this spring. On March 15, the official LoVendoЯ blog was opened, with the first post appearing on March 16. Also on March 15, the Morning Musume Spring 2013 Tour began, where LoVendoЯ was the regular opening act. On March 24, started their first live tour LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~. The tour dates where during the weekdays due to their activities in the Morning Musume tour. On May 22, the day after Tanaka graduated from Morning Musume, LoVendoЯ's first mini-album LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK was released. Beginning in June, LoVendoЯ will be part of the M-Line Fanclub. On June 6, it was announced that LoVendoЯ's first tour would be extended with a slightly different twist. The extended tour, known as LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Ver.2, will have a different setlist and overall experience. The tour will go from July 11 through August 30. On July 4, it was announced that LoVendoЯ will perform at the 2013 J-Pop Summit Festival in San Francisco, California. http://lovendor.jp/news/201307041 On July 27, LoVendoЯ will perform a solo concert at the Pagoda Stage in Japantown. On July 28, they will perform at Union Square at Downtown San Francisco along with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Kylee and Daichi. On October 1, they were transferred to UP-FRONT CREATE Members *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな)' - '''Vocals '(Leader)' *Okada Marina (岡田万里奈) - Vocals *Uozumi Yuki (魚住有希) - Guitar *Miyazawa Marin (宮澤茉凛) - Guitar Supporting Members These members are not featured or credited. *Hayashi Tabasa (林束紗) - Bass *Kiyoshi (清) - Bass *Kobayashi Kaori (小林香織) - Drums Discography Cover Album *2013.05.22 LoVendoЯ Cover The ROCK (ラベンダーカバー The ROCK) Original Songs #2013 Kono Yo ni Shinjitsu no Ai ga Hitotsu dake Aru Nara (この世に真実の愛が一つだけあるのなら) #2013 Jinsei Maniac (人生マニアック) #2013 Omou ga Mama wo Shinjite (思うがままを信じて) #2013 Ai no Gishiki (愛の儀式) #2013 TBA 1 #2013 880 Yen #2013 TBA 2 #2013 Real #2013 Sweet Treat #2013 TBA 3 #2013 Oh my friends Concerts *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Haru ~Lavender~ *LoVendoЯ First Live Tour 2013 Ver.2 *LoVendoЯ Live Tour 2013 DecembeЯ Concerts Participated in *MUSIC FESTA Vol.0 *MUSIC FESTA Vol.1 *MUSIC FESTA Vol.2 Works Radio *2013– LoVendoЯ no Rabu on (LoVendoЯの『らぶおん』; ''LoVendoЯ's Love Sound) Trivia *The name of the band is a pun on the words "Love" and "Vendor", and is read as "lavender". *The same day the band members of LoVendoЯ were revealed, Tanaka Reina announced her graduation from Morning Musume. *During the auditions, the original candidates who auditioned for vocalist did not have the image or the vocal ability to be capable of performing alongside Tanaka Reina. Thus, the staff decided to start auditions all over again just for the vocalists. Okada Marina was selected from the second auditions. External Links *Official Site *LoVendoЯ's Official Blog *Official YouTube Channel *Former Auditions Website Category:2012 Units Category:Up-Front Agency Category:6th Generation Category:LoVendoR Category:Up-Front Works Units Category:LoVendoR Concerts Category:M-Line Category:Up-Front Create